As a highly trained researcher with a clear commitment to academic preventive oncology, Michael C. Fiore, MD, MPH is an ideal candidate to fulfill the goals of the Preventive Oncology Academic Award (POAA). His professional focus is in the area of tobacco research and intervention. This topic is a fitting emphasis for the POAA since cigarette smoking is the most important modifiable risk factor for cancer, responsible for more than 30% of all cancer deaths. The candidate has detailed his specific plans for education, research and training in preventive oncology. These include: 1. Educational: a) To augment his MPH training, the candidate will complete courses in biostatistics and preventive oncology; b) to expose him to national intervention studies in tobacco and cancer prevention, he will complete preceptorships at the STCP Division of NCI and at a nationally- recognized university research center for tobacco-use intervention studies; and c) will attend appropriate conferences and lectures including the periodic World Conference on Tobacco and Health. 2. Research: a) Complete a five year intervention study to impact the frequency and effectiveness of cessation counseling of the smoking patient and b) Establish a smoking prevention and cessation clinic to provide a study population to assess interventions with smokers who repeatedly relapse after a cessation attempt. 3. Training: a) Assist in the development and implementation of the University of Wisconsin R25 Cancer Education Grant to further the institution's preventive oncology curriculum and activities. Dr. Fiore will devote 100% of his efforts toward the goals of the POAA. He is ideally suited to achieve the stated goal of the award, "to develop badly needed cancer etiology, prevention, and control researchers and teachers and to assist those individuals to become fully independent investigators in preventive oncology research."